


On Your Moment Of Leaving

by joidianne4eva



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 07:11:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joidianne4eva/pseuds/joidianne4eva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the 100 word challenge on fic_promptly. The prompt: any, any, in these times of darkness</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Your Moment Of Leaving

Lex loved the fact that human beings were one of the most adaptable creatures on earth. Their views had the ability to change, morals could be warped and when technology fell, the word civilization fell with it.

The streets were stained red with blood and even the smallest child knew the scent of death.

In these times of darkness the hero wasn’t the caped crusader that he’d once been.

Like an angel Clark had fallen but Lex wouldn’t change a damn thing about him because this hero was one that he liked….he was malleable, _useful_ and he was Lex’s.


End file.
